Like mother like what?
by zigzagzero
Summary: Kim is 30 years old, and has a daughter. Shelby Possible, unsure who her father is, is desperately searching to find out who she is. All the while she get's into trouble. Warning for OOC and rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Young woman! Sit down right this instant!" The teacher commanded.

"Like you can tell me what to do!" The teen shouted, shaking up the can of green spray paint and painting the lockers even more.

"If you don't put down that can right now, I'll be forced to call the authorities!"

"Go ahead!" The girl snorted, "They know me by _name!_"

The female teacher looked shocked, and the school hall monitors came and grabbed the girl by her shoulders.

"You're going to the office!" One said gruffly.

"Ha! Oooo! So scary!" She said foolishly.

The two monitors slammed the door of the Principals office as the delinquent girl sat down and kicked her feet up onto the man's desk.

"How's it going, Steve? You're looking especially angry on this fine day. What's the punishment? Two weeks suspension?"

"Shelby Possible!!" The man half shouted, "You will address me as Principal Barken!! I demand your respect!"

"Tough luck, big guy. I don't respect anyone. Doy!" She stuck out her tongue to mock him.

"Four weeks detention! Everyday!!" He finalized.

"What?!" She stood in shock, "Why detention?!"

"Because it forces you to sit in the one building you can't stand! Now go home!"

Shelby glowered at the man before swinging open the door and retreating. Cursing to herself.

"Shelby Possible!!!" Her red-headed mother screamed.

Shelby sank into her seat. If there was anyone in this world she half respected, it was her own mother, Kim Possible.

"I can't believe you haven't learned anything!!"

"I'm sorry." Shelby mumbled.

"No, You are NOT sorry!" Her mother shouted.

"What's the sentence?" The black haired girl said quietly. Her tanned skin slightly red with embarrassment.

Kim stared down her daughter.

"Just….go to your room until dinner is ready." She finally sighed, putting a hand against her forehead. Her daughter stood and hurried upstairs to her bedroom. Kim sat in her kitchen chair and exhaled deeply once more.

_What am I going to do?_

The phone rang, making the red-head jump.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey, KP." Ron said on the other line.

"Ron, you called just in time. Shelby got into trouble again."

"Yeah, my boy already told me. Kids, right?" Ron chuckled.

"Ron, She's acting just like…just like…Sh-"

"I know, Kim. It's alright though. You've handled her for her first 14 years of life." Ron expressed, "You don't need that…that jerk to help you."

"Ron, I _do _need her. Not to help me raise Shelby, to help me in general…Ron, I still love her." Kim sobbed into the phone.

"You should tell Shelby, KP."

"Tell her what, Ron?! That she was an accidental experiment!?" Kim shouted.

Ron hesitated on the other line, "No, tell her who she is."

"Look, I've gotta get dinner ready. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

As Kim hung up the phone, she considered for a moment. Not once had Shelby ever asked who her father was. Where he was. Kim was thankful for this, but…she couldn't help but wonder what thoughts were going through her daughter's head.

Shelby stared at the ceiling. It seemed so high up from her bed.

_Dad…I wish you were here. I want to know who you are. _She thought to herself, _I can't ask mom about you, she always looks so said when I make the word 'parent' plural. I hope I see you someday._

There was a tapping at her window, it startled her.

"Who's there?" She hissed, opening the screen.

"Shelby! C'mon, let's go out!"

"Trevor?! Get the fuck out of here!" She whispered urgently.

Trevor was a boy from her school, who'd obviously been crushing on her for several months. His hair hung in his eyes, and his clothes were black, much like Shelby's.

"No! There's this new club downtown! It'll let us in!" He grinned excitedly.

"I said get out! My mom will kill me!"

"Feh." Trevor snorted, "I never thought you to be a mommy's girl."

Shelby glowered at the boy.

"Let's go."

The two scaled down the building, and ran down the lamp lit road, and began to walk as soon as they were out of the houses sight. The building they came to was large, like a warehouse. And seemingly just as empty, minus the multi colored lights shining from the windows, illuminating a dance floor.

"Sorry. No minors." The bouncer said gruffly.

"We're 22!" Trevor lied obviously.

The bouncer stared at them, "Get outta here, kid."

The two cursed, and walked down a nearby alley.

"I thought we could get in." Trevor muttered.

"Retard. We have no ID."

"_Look, Fellas. A present for us to play with. It looks like a new toy." _A man's voice came from the shadows of the alley. Three men abruptly jumped the two teens, one punching Trevor in the gut. The wind came out of the boy, and another man held him back as the other two cornered Shelby.

"Hey, little girl. You came to the wrong side of town with your little boyfriend. He can't even protect you." The biggest one laughed. Shelby glared at the two.

"He is NOT my boyfriend! And I can take care of myself!" She spat, moving to punch one of the dangerous men. The man simply grabbed her hand and slammed her against a buildings wall.

"Fuck! Shelby!" Trevor tried to yell to her, but his voice was hoarse.

"Get offa me!!" Shelby screamed, struggling to move. The man held her with ease.

"Sorry. You don't have anyone to save you, little girl. And my friends and I have been trying to find a new play thing…You're coming with us." His breath stank of alcohol as it tickled Shelby's face. She gagged and glared at him.

"I said let us go!!" She yelled in his face.

"I said no." He said calmly, ripping at her shirt.

"Shelby! No!! Dammit!!" Trevor screamed, trying to save her.

Everything suddenly seemed to be going in slow motion, now. The large man's hand was reaching for Shelby's pants now, she turned her head slightly and closed her eyes, begging for somebody to look down the alley way as they walked by. _I'm going to die! They're going to rape me, and then kill me! Somebody help!! _Tears ran down the girls face as she opened her eyes.

A figure walked by the alley way. Shelby could only barely see what appeared to be a woman. The woman's eyes widened at the sight. Shelby screamed.

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" Then, everything became so fast. Shelby's vision blurred, and everything became green. The next thing she knew, Trevor was free, staring at her.

"What was that!?" He shouted. The three men lay groaning in the dirt, burn marks on their faces and shirts. Shelby moved to cover herself.

"You just shot fucking LASERS out of your eyes!!" Trevor half shouted this time, trying to keep his cool.

"I did..?" Shelby paused.

"You must be some kinda…some kinda…" Trevor trailed off, unsure. Shelby turned down the alley. The woman figure was gone.

"I…I'm going home, Trevor. Goodbye!"

"Take care." He breathed as she ran off.


	2. Chapter 2 Get out!

**A/N- Hey, folks! Happy summer! Woo! I usually have my share of a fun time around now. But then I remember I have no life and I sit down to the computer all day…That's a shame. Well, anyway, Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

If Shelby hadn't been so hopelessly confused on this evening, she might've remember that the entire point of sneaking out is to not get caught. Well, she failed miserably. Shelby had used the front door to get back inside.

"Young lady! What are you doing?!" Kim shouted as her daughter entered the room.

"Mom! I'm sorry! I shouldn't've snuck out! There were these guys who tried to…to hurt me and I-"

"What?! They could've killed you, Shelby!" Kim interrupted.

"I know mom-"

"You are way out of line!"

"Mom!!" Shelby screamed. Kim went silent. "Mom…Something happened. I…I shot…I shot lasers…out of my eyes, mom…"

The room fell silent.

_Great! She thinks I'm a total nut bar!_ Shelby cursed at herself for not foreseeing this.

Kim's eyes went to the floor.

"Mom…" Shelby hesitated, "Did you…know about this?"

Her red-headed mother said nothing.

"Mom! Tell me!!" Shelby commanded, "Tell me why my hair is black and yours is red! Tell me why you and I look so different! Give me the truth!!"

Kim looked her daughter in the eye, now.

"TELL ME!"

"Go to your room."

Shelby's gaze went soft for a moment. She closed her eye's and shook her head.

"Go to hell, mom!!" Then the teen ran upstairs. Kim fell back into a chair.

_I didn't think you'd inherit that, of all things, Shelby. Forgive me._

_1:34 am. Possible household._

_A figure stood on the shingles of the dark house._

"_Is is real?" Came a soft voice from the shadow. It jumped down onto a windowsill, and peered inside._

_There was a girl there. Sleeping. Her hair was long, and black. The moon picked up on it, and there was a slight, greenish tint to it. Her skin was just as normal as her mother's was. The figure put a fine hand against the glass separating the two._

"_I miss you too, Shelly." It said again, before jumping off the sill and running off once more._

Another horrible day at school. Shelby kicked back in her desk. Trevor walked into the classroom, eyeing her with curiosity from the night before. She shrugged. He moved off to his own desk, at the other end of the room. Shelby fought to pay attention in class today. She couldn't get her mind off of last night. Her eye's had begun to glow, before shooting a weird, laser like thing from themselves. Was that always going to happen when she got angry? Like the hulk or something? She shook off the thoughts and stared at the board. The teacher was going on and on about something completely pointless that made no sense to the teen at all. A knock on the door made everybody in the room turn their attention there.

The teacher, Mrs. Daniel or something, went to answer it. As she did so, Shelby watched intently. _That better not be for me._ The door swung open almost silently. A woman stepped inside.

"Hello, students." She said in a happy voice.

"Oh. Yes, students, I forgot to tell you. We have an assistant teacher to help me teacher, now. She will be here everyday." The teacher said joyfully.

Shelby stared.

The woman was a few inches taller than her, with long, black hair, held back by a head band. It was wavy, much like her own. Her skin was pale, with a tint of green. Shelby found it odd, but ignored it. There was only one thing on the girl's mind now.

_She looks just like me._

"My name is Ms. Go." The TA said, "I'm going to take a seat, now." She did so. Her gaze drifted to Shelby's seat. The two stared at each other for a moment. Shelby found something strange in the gaze. Almost longing. It was strange.

_Am I…adopted? _

Ms. Go seemed completely normal. She smiled at jokes, occasionally giggled. She sighed when the teacher got boring. She watched the clock often, just as eager to leave as the students were. The chances of Shelby learning anything in this class now were slim. The bell finally rang, after what seemed like an endless lecture. Standing, the class began to leave the room. Shelby went slowly, surprisingly.

"Excuse me" She heard just as she reached the door. She turned.

"Yeah, Ms. Go?"

"Hi," The woman smiled, holding out her hand. Shelby took it, and shook it reluctantly, "It's nice to meet you."

"Have we met or something?" Shelby snorted, trying to keep calm as she shook her possible mothers hand. Ms. Go simply smiled.

"I'm good friends with your mother. I knew you a long time ago. I would love it if I could come over tonight for dinner. To catch up. Would that be okay?"

Shelby thought for a moment. This could be a total lie. And it would most definitely piss of her mother.

"Sure."

The teacher's assistant grinned. "I will see you then, then."

The two left each other, Shelby smiling the whole walk down the hall way. This was real.

Kim set the plates down on the table. She sighed to herself as Shelby entered the room.

"Hello, Shelby. How was your day?" The teen simply stared at the table for a moment before saying,

"Put down another plate. We have a guest tonight." She pointed at the table as though her mother was slow. Kim stared up at her spawn for a moment.

"Who?" The second she asked, the doorbell rang.

"That's her." Shelby scurried off to get the door, as Kim stared after her. The red-head listened intently for a moment.

"_What the hell are you wearing?" _She heard Shelby whisper.

"_My day clothes."_

"_Where the heck do you go during the day!?"_

Kim waited. It was silent all throughout the house for a second. Then, footsteps. The mom tried to seem calm, but failed miserably. Who could her daughter've brought home?

"Hello." Came a familiar voice. All too familiar for Kim's liking. She stared.

"Shego." Kim finally whispered. The green skinned woman smirked, wearing her old cat suit.

"Kim."

Shelby watched the two woman stare at each other. She was wondering their bond. Was this 'Shego' really her real mom? She turned, looking at the red-head's face. Surprisingly, it wasn't happy at all. It was downright furious.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Kim screamed.

"W-wait!" Shego pleaded, waving a hand to show she didn't mean anything, "I came to apol-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!!" Kim shouted again, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"Kimmie, Princess, I-"

"Don't call me that!!" Shelby's mom had tears streaming down her face, now.

"Cupcake…" Shego begged, her eye's softening.

"You show up suddenly out of nowhere!? Get the fuck away from me, you heartless…! You…you…!!! Just leave!!!" Kim screamed again, throwing a plate at the woman, who caught it effortlessly.

"Shelby," Shego turned to the girl, "Give us a minute."

The girl stared at Shego for a moment, "…………..Don't hurt her."

"I promise I won't." Shego said, patting the teens head. Shelby left the room. The two adult women stared at each other, Kim, with fury. Shego's face pleaded with the red-head.

"Kim, baby, I'm so sorry…"

"I don't care!" Kim argued, quieter now, "Get out of my house!"

"I missed you." Shego said almost to herself.

"You're lying!"

"I still love you." Shego looked down.

"Don't say..! Don't…" Kim sobbed. Shego took a step forward, getting closer to the shorter woman. Kim immediately looked up, to shoot a glare at the green skinned heart breaker.

"You shouldn't be here! You've ruined my life! I was just a kid, why would you do that to me?! WHY?!" Kim was screaming again.

"I wanted…"

"YOU WERE BEING SELFISH!!!" Kim glowered, "IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT!!"

Shego said nothing. Only stared at Kim.

_Why?! _Kim's head was near exploding, _Why is she here?! Why…why won't she look away from me?_

"Kim…I love you…" The water in Kim's eyes became too much to bear. She knew she couldn't do this. She knew Shego wasn't lying. The raven headed woman moved to embrace her, only to be responded to by a sharp smack in the face. The force made her stumble back, but she held back a curse. Shego looked at Kim.

"That's for leaving." Kim hesitated, "And for coming back."

Shego smiled, "That's it?"

"No."

Kim ran to Shego, before her fist connected with the other side of her face, knocking her to the ground.

"OWWWWW FFFFFFFUCK!!!" Shego yelped from the hard wood.

"_That's _for ruining my childhood." Kim glared, but let her gaze soften as more tears came. Shego stood, and approached the red-headed mother once more. Kim made no attempt to stop her. The woman embraced her old lover, and the two stayed in a hug for a long time. That is, until they heard a sound from the door. They broke apart from one another. Shelby stood in the doorway. A shocked look struck her face.

"M…Mom…you're….you two are..." The teenage girl hesitated her sentence.

"Shelby, honey, I can explain-"

"Then please do!!" Shelby half shouted, "Because I'd like to fucking know!!"

"Hey." Shego interrupted. The two turned to her. The green woman waltzed to the teen, before hitting her on the head, but not too hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't talk that way to your mother. You need to learn some respect." Kim glared up at Shego, before elbowing her in the ribs.

"As if you know anything on the subject."

"I'm waiting." Shelby crossed her arms.

Kim gulped.

_Here goes everything. _

"Shelby…" Kim began, "This is Shego."

Shelby's gaze shifted to the green skinned woman, who waved excitedly as though she were on a game show.

"She's your mother."

The teenager's face fell. _I was right? _"You...You're not my real mom?" She said to Kim, who shook her head.

"No, no. Don't get me wrong."

Kim stopped once again.

"We're both your mothers."

**A/N- Ahhh. Writer's block is a terrible thing. New chapter will be up in a few days, my lovelies. In the meantime, will somebody please do me the favor of telling me what episode it is that Shego rescues Kim while wearing a jetpack? So far, I've seen it in a few collages. I'm assuming it's a newer episode. Also, .com/watch?v=q0t_5TnhzHM&feature=related -the clip in this video where Shego get's her hand stuck. What episode is that? Thanks! -Zero**


	3. Chapter 3: The explanation

**A/N- Hey Fellas and Ladies! Thank you for all of your kind reviews and adds :D I loved each and every one of them. Enjoy the new chapter!**

_The possible household. The past. _

"Mom!" Kim called into the kitchen in search of the woman.

"Yes, Kim?" Dr. Possible answered knowingly.

"Did Shego call yet? She hasn't called yet, has she?" The teen mumbled.

"No, Kimmie, she hasn't called yet." The mother sighed, "I can't believe you're still all hung up on that girl. How long has it been? 3 months?"

"It's been a year mom." Kim said, annoyed, "And get over it. Shego and I are happy."

"I know, Kim." Her mom smiled and kissed her daughter on the forehead. The phone rang.

"I go-" Dr. Possible went for it, but Kim somersaulted and snatched the phone.

"I GOT IT." She said, falling onto the kitchen floor.

"Hello?" She breathed.

"Kimmie," Shego laughed, "Were you waiting for my call?"

"Shego," Kim smiled into the receiver and left the room, "Yes! You had me bugged! You said you'd call an hour ago!"

"I got tied up, Princess. You're not busy then, I'm guessing. Why don't you come over?"

"Why can't you come over here, miss I-own-a-car?" Kim said, putting a hand on her hip.

"Because your parents are home, pumpkin." Shego said matter-of-factly.

Kim hesitated on her end of the line, a blush crossed her face.

"What's wrong, Kimmie-cub? Scared I'll hurt you?" Shego teased.

"N…no!" Kim argued, "I'm just…surprised that you'd suggest-"

"Even I have my weaknesses, Kimmie." The green skinned woman whispered into the phone, making Kim shiver.

"I'll, um, be over soon."

"Good girl." Shego grinned and was about to hang up before she put the phone back to her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kim said sweetly, before they both hung up. Kim stared at the phone for a moment, before putting it away.

"Mom!" Kim called, "I've got a mission tonight in Argentina! Monkey Fist again. I'll be back tomorrow…ish." An audible sigh was heard from the kitchen.

"Whatever, Kim. Tell Shego I said hi." Kim snorted with a laugh, before leaving.

"Kimmie! I thought you'd never get here." Shego greeted her, as Kim stepped into the apartment. Kim stepped shyly inside. "That's no way to step into your girls house, Princess."

"What?" Kim asked, confused.

"You aren't properly dressed for the occasion."

"Shego, What are you talking about-" Kim was cut off by Shego pressing her lips against the teens. Kim quickly responded, not wanting to waste their precious time together. The two eventually made their way to the bedroom. Kim was shy about taking off her clothes.

"Just relax." Shego said slyly. Kim responded with a shudder and a sharp intake of air.

"That was incredible." Kim said, looking up at Shego from her pillow. Shego rolled onto her side and propped up her head on her elbow. Shego grinned slyly.

"Kimmie, wouldn't it be fantastic if you and I, say, could have a kid?"

"What? Um. I guess. Why?" Kim asked, her body suddenly tense.

"Well, see, Drakken had this experiment. He made it just for me, since he knows all about my life style and all that. Anyway, it changes some junk and all that and makes it so two people of the same sex can have babies! I'm not sure why a guy'd want that. It'd be ultimately painful but-"

"Shego…" Kim raised an eyebrow, "What…what did you do…?"

"We're gonna be mommies, Cupcake!" Shego smiled with genuine excitement.

"What?!" Kim shouted, sitting up, "You…you're pregnant?!"

"No, Doy." Shego said as though it were obvious.

"Thank go-"

"You are."

The room tensed and fell silent. Kim slowly looked back down at the bed, where Shego half sat up, smiling.

"What?"

"Well, I'm the tallest. That means I should be that dad and all that. Right? Right? Tell me I'm right." Shego proded.

"Shego!! What the fuck! I'm pregnant?!" Kim said, furious.

"Well, yeah, that's usually how it-"

"SHEGO!" Kim screamed, making Shego jump, "This is usually a decision both people make!!! Why…how could you…!!"

"I thought you'd be happy, Princess, now we can have a family." Shego said, her temper rising.

"I am NOT happy! What'll I _do_, Shego?! I'm 16! I'm not ready for a child! I'm not ready! I can't believe you!! There's no way!" Kim was desperately hoping this was some kind of sick joke.

"Look, Miss Priss, I'm saying I wanted a family with you. You should be happy."

"Fuck off, Shego! Can't you see around that one little thing?! It's not about what YOU want!!" Kim yelled at her, "You're so selfish!!"

Both of the girls stood, and Shego shouted back, "Don't tell me to fuck off, little girl!! I thought it was for the best!!"

"You have NO IDEA what the 'best' is then!! You've ruined my life!!"

"Then just get an abor-" Kim threw the lamp at her girlfriend, who shattered it in midair with her plasma.

"_Don't even suggest that!"_ Kim screamed, not allowing the tears to overflow her eyes, "You know how I feel about it!!"

"Fine! It was just a suggestion! Jesus! Calm the fuck down, Princess!!" Shego screamed back at her. Kim gathered all of her clothes off the floor and got dressed quickly, all the while the two shot insults and screamed at each other.

"If that's how you feel, then get the fuck out of my house!!" Shego demanded.

"I'm going! Go to hell, Shego!! It's over!"

"Fine! Then go!! Get out of here!! We're through!!! Just leave!!" Shego shouted in her fury, as they both began to walk out of the room, she shoved Kim, who smacked her in the face. Kim walked towards the door.

"No…no, wait, Kimmie, this isn't real, right? We aren't really breaking up, are we? It's just a fight and tomorrow everything'll still be the same, right?" Shego's attitude suddenly changed. Kim slammed the door on the villainess without saying a word. Shego stood alone in her living room. She punch the door, and tore apart the apartment with her claws and plasma, cursing the entire time.

**A/N- I hope that chapter explained things well enough. I tried to keep Shego as in-character as possible. Hope I succeeded! Reviews are welcomed! -Zero**


	4. Chapter 4: I'll be good!

**A/N- You all review like no other, hahaha. Well, thank you! I love it! Here's your shiny new chapter. It's pretty kickin', if I do say so myself.**

Shelby sank further down into the couch. She stared up at her…mothers. Neither of them appeared to be joking. If anything, the red-head looked as though she wanted to kick the taller one's ass. A lot. This was a whole new chapter in the girls life, and she was fully aware. Then, Shelby remembered.

"You…you have some kind of power, right?" The girl said to Shego, who nodded and held up a hand. The hand combusted into what appeared to be green fire.

"It's plasma." Shego said slyly, "My own little trick…Why? Did you inherit it?!" She asked, suddenly excited.

"Something like it…" Shelby muttered. Shego hesitated, waiting for a demonstration, "I can't control when it happens. But my eye's shoot that stuff. Plasma or whatever."

Shego shrugged, "I guess I should've known that. I saw you that night in the alley. So, what do we do now?" Kim glared at her. Shelby muttered something about '"That was you?" but was ignored.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what, do I move i-"

"No." Kim interrupted flatly, earning a blank face from Shego, "You can go find your own place to live."

"I thought you guys said she had an apartment? That was part of the story." Shelby asked curiously.

"Well, after I destroyed it…" Shego started.

"She disappeared." Kim finished with a snort.

"I said sorry…" Shego mumbled to herself.

"Sorry isn't fucking good enough!" Kim shouted.

"Okay, okay, look," Shelby sighed in frustration, "You guys are forcing me to be the adult here. Which is kind of ironic because I'm usually the one in fights. I know where I get it now…" She trailed off to herself.

"Shelby!" Shego smiled, "I'm your mum! I'm your teacher's assistant, too! You know there's good in me, right? Right?"

Shelby hesitated, afraid to answer. Both ends of this bull had horns. This was the worst kind of decision. Her mom, Kim, usually made these kinds of life changing decisions for her.

"Um…"

"Don't make her pick, you idiot! She's just a girl!" Kim argued.

"Then what do _you_ suggest, Cupcake?" Kim thought for a long period of time, trying to think of something other than kicking Shego's ass right there.

"Well…you need to get an apartment, first. And considering you're a criminal, I'm assuming you don't want to take this to court and fight over custody."

"You're a criminal?! Cool!" Shelby said.

"Yeah! Speaking of which, when's your birthday?"

"Shego! You are NOT stealing my daughter a present! I won't have any stolen items here!"

"_Our_ daughter…" Shego said, Kim glared at her again, before punching her in the gut. The thief went down as the air left her lungs.

"Owww….nice….left…." She choked.

"Thank you. Shelby," Kim turned to the teen, "If Shego becomes….halfway respectable, would you approve of occasionally going to live with her?"

Shego's face lit up, "You do care!"

"I do not!" Kim shot back as her daughter wondered.

"Wellll…..I guess it couldn't hurt. Yeah, okay." Shelby finally said, making Shego stand with a 'yes!'.

"What about you, Kimmie?" Shego said, now standing next to the red-head, "Do _you _want to come stay with mummy for a wh-"

Shego couldn't finish her sentence, for the retired hero punched her hard in the eye, forcing her to fall back into a crumpled heap on the floor.

"DAMMIT, OW. THAT'S GOING TO BE A SHINER!!" Shego yelled from the floor. Kim nudged her with her foot.

"You have a home to find. Get out of here."

"Doy…You're more heartless than I used to be, K-OOF!" Kim kicked the woman in the stomach hard.

"Don't even compare…!!" Kim was holding back tears, now. Shego got up, dusted herself off, and forced a smile.

"Your right. I'm sorry, Kim."

Kim stared, unsure, "Well….good to know that you're finally respecting me."

Shego nodded, and tried to seem obedient. "Well, I've got to go find an apartment or something. Bye, little Shelby!"

"I'm not a kid!" The teen muttered.

"Sure, bye!"

The room fell silent after Shego slammed the front door. Shelby looked at her mother. She'd been a lesbian all this time? And to think, Shelby had tried to set her up with so many men…what a shame. The woman was in such good shape, too. Shelby muttered something to herself about how she couldn't believe this. Heck, the teen was surprised she managed to hear the whole story without going into shock.

"Shelby?" Kim asked, taking her out of her daze.

"What?"

"I said you should go to bed. It's getting late."

"But…we haven't eaten dinner yet." Shelby mumbled, her stomach growled.

"Right. Um. I guess we should just make sandwiches tonight. Shego kind of ruined our nice dinner…" Kim said, grumbling the end. Shelby stared up at her, knowing this was going to be one of those sappy, mother-daughter moments. She inwardly groaned.

"Mom…" She said, swallowing her pride, "She really hurt you, didn't she?"

Kim nodded, probably still holding back a sob.

"Was she always like that? Why did you guys…date…?" Shelby said awkwardly, "I mean…how'd you know you were in love and all that."

"Shelby, you're too young to understand…" The mom said, ignoring the fact that Shelby was almost the same age Kim was when she'd fallen for Shego, "When you meet your soul mate…it doesn't matter who you are, what you've done…you always keep coming back to each other. Shego was genuinely a wonderful person…but she ruined my high school years, and I can't…" a pause, "And I can't just pretend it never happened."

"Well, at least you got me out of it," Shelby joked, her mom laughed slightly, "So, it wasn't all bad. And if she used to be a villain like you say, why is it you forgave her for all that crime…but not for ruining your life like that?"

"Hun, there's two kinds of wrong. The kind that can be forgiven and fixed…and the kind that is unforgiveable." Kim said quietly, "After we'd just began dating, she started to help me save the world again. But…that was a personal blow. I'll never forgive her, Shelby."

Shelby stared at her mother, "Doesn't that make you selfish?"

Kim hadn't expected that, her face looked surprised. Before she looked down, "Yeah…yeah, I guess it does."

"I mean, if she's really sorry, she's trying not to be selfish anymore. And you're just holding this…this lifelong grudge against her, while she's trying to make amends."

Kim stared back at Shelby, _When did she become so mature?_

"Shelby…I just can't do it."

"Last time I checked," Shelby put a finger on her face and thought, "You're Kim Possible. And you can do anything."

There was silence.

"I'm not hungry anymore, mom. I'm going to bed." Kim watched her daughter walk upstairs, her hands swinging idly at her sides. For the first time in a while, the red-head was proud of her daughter. She was so used to Shelby getting into trouble, she'd forgotten her daughter often thought as rationally as Kim used to. The previous teen hero smiled to herself and wiped her eyes.

"Hey! Shelby! Hey!!" 'Ms. Go' called out to her daughter in the hallway.

"Oh. What?" Shelby said, still tired. It was the morning, after all.

"I found an apartment! Isn't that great?"

"Already? You only just started looking or something, right?"

"Yeah, well, I know a guy. Anyway, when do you want to live with me? Every other day? The weekends? Well?" Shego said excitedly.

"I have no idea," Shelby said lamely, "Talk to my mom about it."

"I'm your mom, too…" Ms. Go mumbled.

"No, I'm going to call you Shego. You just walked into my life and all that."

Shego made a pout face and crossed her arms, "Fine, whatever. I've got a class to teach. Later!" Shelby watched her other mother walk away and thought about how alike they were. That woman still acted as though she were a child herself.

"Kimmmmm," Shego whined, "Just give me weekends! Please?"

"Shego, I don't know if you can handle a kid. Especially Shelby." Kim argued, not wanting the two to get into trouble.

"Look, I promise, I've got food and stuff! She's even got her own room! I had it painted black and white for her! It's sweet!" Shego groaned on her line of the phone.

"Shego…" Kim's forehead creased, "Look, if you get that girl into trouble, I swear, I'll…"

"Relax, pumpkin! I'll take her to the beach or something! It'll be like parental bonding or whatever." Shego said happily.

Kim thought for a moment, "….Just for the weekend. We'll see how it goes until it becomes a regular thing."

"Yes! You won't regret this, Prin…I mean Kim!"

"Whatever. Bye." Kim said, trying to sound at least a little calm. Her daughter, a rebellious teenager, was going to stay with her other mom. A thief. Famous for being infamous. This wouldn't end well.

**A/N- New chapter in a day or two guys. I'm still not sure how long this story will go to. I'm also thinking about making a build-off story of 'Nothing less, nothing more.' Tell me what you all think? Thanks! –Zero.**


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye

"Shego?" Shelby said from the couch. Shego looked up from her magazine, "What are we gonna do? I'm bored outta my head."

Shego pondered for a second.

"What's fun and safe?" She asked finally.

"Uh, NOTHING." Shelby said loudly, tilting her head back.

"I promised Kim I would keep you safe, though. As horridly boring as it is." Shego made a face.

"Then we should just go do something and not tell anybody, duh!" Shelby rolled her eyes at her second mother, "Who's gonna know?"

Shego smiled, "You're just as convincing as I am." The thief stood.

"Really? Where are we going?" Shelby said, excited.

"A little graffiti here, a little fire there. A regular night on the town! Let's go!" Shego smiled, and pulled up her daughter.

"You're the coolest mom ever!"

**Two hours later.**

"You can do it!" Shego cheered.

"No, I can't!" Shelby groaned, staring hard at the abandoned building in front of her.

"You just have to focus! All that hot air in your head has to be good for something, little girl!"

"I'm not little!" Shelby shouted. Shego stood a distance from her, for safety. The green skinned woman threw a ball of plasma at the wall.

"I did it! And I'm like, old! You can do it too!"

Shelby focused all her energy at the wall, growling to herself. Green steam began to waft from her eyes, as her pupils became fluorescent.

"**RRRAAHH!!" **Shelby finally screamed, as plasma shot from her eyes and through the wall. Shego's eyes slightly widened as she whispered, "whoa." To herself.

Shelby cut off the energy, and stared at the giant whole in the wall now, panting.

"Well, somebody's been drinking her milk." Shego laughed, running up to the gape in the wall. Shelby grinned.

"Is it good?"

"Good?!" Shego echoed into the hole, "It's fucking fantastic! Man, if I was still in the business…" Shego trailed off in awe. Sirens were somewhere in the distance.

"Ugh, well, looks like we have to go! Now comes the chase!"

"W-what!? Cops? Crap!" Shelby cursed and ran with Shego down the alley ways of downtown Middleton. They finally stopped, out of breath, about a mile away from the apartment.

"God damn…that was close." Shelby said quietly.

"Yeah," Shego huffed, "I'm not as in shape as I used to be, I guess."

Shelby grinned at the woman, and patted her on the back, "You're alright."

Shego laughed, "Is this one of those sappy, mother-daughter moments?"

"…No." Shelby snorted a laughed and the two began to walk back to their house.

"Maaan!" Shego groaned and fell into her couch, "If your mom finds out, she'll kill me!"

"She won't find out!" Shelby said obviously.

"Feh. I've known Kimmie twice as long as you have, little girl, and trust me. She has her ways."

The phone rang.

"That's probably her, now." Shego mumbled, going to answer it.

"Hello? Oh…Yeah, Hi, Kim…No…She didn't get hurt OR in trouble-…Look, if you'd just _lis-_…No, I don't plan on sending her to jail with me…You're overreacting, it was just…No…No…Aw, c'mon! Please? No! Ugh, Fine! Bye!" Shego half shouted before slamming the phone down onto the receiver.

"What?"

"You have to go home."

"What?! Why? I don't want to!"

"Your mom thinks I'm being a bad influence."

"Well, the building was abandoned. We're fine, right?"

"That's what I told her, but you know Miss Priss…"

The two sighed simultaneously. "Alright. I'll get my stuff together." Shelby finally muttered.

As the two reached Kim's house, Shelby turned to Shego, "Don't worry! I'll convince her. And I'll still see you at school and stuff. So it'll be okay."

"Nah, I think I'm going to quit my job, Kiddo."

"Why?" Shelby said sadly.

"It's no fun. I think I'm going back to thieving. I'm gonna leave town."

Shelby stared, depressed now, at the woman. "Well, then…I guess this is goodbye."

"No, Doy! This is so NOT goodbye. I'll come back for a visit every now and again, got me?"

Shelby smiled slightly, "Okay, then. Not goodbye. Just a temporary one."

Shego nodded at her daughter, "You should go. Kimmie is waiting."

Shelby departed from the sleek black car, and stood in the driveway as she watched it drive off. She sighed sadly to herself.

_Bye, mom._

"Hey, mom." Shelby greeted her mother, "What's up?"

"I think I'm going to kill Shego. How was your weekend?" The red-head said casually.

"It was super fun, Mom! And the building was abandoned already, and scheduled for destruction, so it was okay."

Kim looked up from the paper she was reading, "Shelby…I'm really proud of you."

"Huh? For what?" She asked, suspicious.

"There's just a lot more to you than I think about sometimes."

"Oh…well, thanks. Hey, I think I'm going to hang out with Trevor tomor-"

"I want to talk to Shego." Kim interrupted.

"…what?" Shelby said quietly, off guard.

"I would really like to…give her another chance." Kim's voice became slow and a whisper, "You're right. Holding a grudge is…selfish." Shelby's face fell.

"Mom, Shego left town. She's gone."

Kim looked her in the eye, "She left already?"

"Yeah, she thought you wouldn't let me live with her anymore, and figured she wanted to get out of town for awhile." She said sadly. She watched her mother stare at the door.

"Oh…"

"But-! She said she'd come back sometime!"

"It's okay." Kim said, her emotions drained. "I'm going to bed, okay, sweetie? Good night."

Shelby watched her mom go up the stair way and wondered what could have been.

Months passed. Eventually, the Possible family's memory of Shego began to fade, but only slightly. Shelby didn't forget how Shego taught her to control her plasma, and of course, Kim couldn't ever forget her first true love. The days flew by endlessly, and neither of the Possible's heard a word from or about Shego. Not even the occasional news story told of her thievery. Shelby grew out of her destruction phase, and her 15th birthday came and went quickly. Her hair still had a green tint in the sun, which she never wondered about anymore. One day, as the small family sat down to watch the news after dinner, a news flash came to the screen.

**News flash- Infamous thief dies, killed by rival villain.**

The two stared at the screen, unbelieving.

It wasn't possible, but it was right there in front of them. As the news crew talked, a picture of Shego came to the screen. Dead? There was no way…

But it was all too true.

The woman was gone. And of course, the Possible family was invited to her funeral. Many people attended, but not as many as a hero would have had. Kim and her daughter sat in the front row as the priest spoke.

"Now…if anybody in the audience would like to say a few words…" Several people raised their hands, Drakken went up first. He prattled on and on about what an incredible sidekick Shego had been. After two straight hours of family and friends speaking about Shego, the priest took the stand once more.

"Now, if that's it…Oh?"

One more hand was raised. Shelby Possible stood to take the podium.

"Shego was more than a villain, or sidekick or worthy foe," She took in a sharp breath and tried to hold back tears, she needed to be strong. Her mother was already in tears on the drive here, "She was my mother." Many gasps erupted from the audience, "Yes, that's right. Shego was my mother. She and I were like…two of a kind. And I'll never forget her for as long as I live." Shelby turned to her mother, resting peacefully in the casket. "The last thing she said to me was 'This isn't goodbye…I'll come back.' And…" A dry, humorless laugh came from her, "I swear, that woman's favorite movie must've been peter pan. He said once that 'Goodbye means going away. And going away means forever.' Well," Again, Shelby looked at Shego, "I really hope I see you again someday, Mom. See you, then."

Shelby stepped off the small stage, and a small, sad applause was heard. Kim hugged her daughter tightly as she came back to her seat. The rest of the funeral was short and fast, and both of the Possible's threw a green rose onto the coffin as it descended into the ground.

Shelby and Kim stood there for a long time. Long after everybody else had left.

"I'm going to pull the car up." Kim said quietly, leaving Shelby's side.

Shelby stare at the headstone for one last time.

_Goodbye means going away…and going away means forever._

_Goodbye, Mom._

**A/N- That had to be the single most depressing thing I have ever written. I realize some of you really didn't like that ending, so I'm sorry, but I didn't want a 'Kim, Shego, and Shelby get to bond and stay together forever as a big happy family' ending. I wanted something that ended sadly, and realistically. Tell me if you liked it! And if you didn't like it, well… -Zero.**


End file.
